Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Kuroshitsuji
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom. présence de yaoi certaine mais très léger
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Embrasse-moi

Personnage/Couple: Claude/Sébastian

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

OoOoOoOoO

Alois se levait doucement, il était encore seul dans ce grand lit, pourtant il avait bien demandé à que Claude dorme à ses côtés, mais il était point là. Il prit une grande respiration, avant de hurler le nom de son serviteur puis celui d'Hannah, la femme vint à lui directement à l'adolescent blond. Il la regarda avant de la gifler brutalement. Elle ne dit rien et ne bougea pas malgré la violence dont son maître faisait preuve envers elle. La servante salua l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui rentrait enfin dans la chambre de son maître avec un faux-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Habille-moi, on va voir Ciel.

-Oui, votre grandeur.

Il s'inclina doucement avant de tenter d'habiller son petit maître qui faisait tout pour l'agacer comme d'habitude s'habillant quand il lui retirait es derniers et l'inverse quand il enfilait les vêtements du noble. Après un vingtaine de minutes, le garçon vêtu de sa longue veste violette, de son gilet vert, son short et ses chaussures hautes à talon noires. Ils montèrent quand le petit véhicule à moteur toussotant des vapeurs odorantes. Le serviteur conduisait vite, mais faisait attention à tout ce qu'il y a avait entre la demeure de son maître et celle des Phantomhive.

Claude se gara devant le manoir toujours aussi bien entretenu par son rival. Il sera les dents en silence tandis que son maître entra sans frapper. Alois avait beau être un membre important de la société anglaise, il n'en restait pas moins que le gamin des rues qu'il avait été dans certaines de ces manières. Ciel agacé, mais contraint de faire attention à la personne qu'il était. L'adolescent blond taquina le jeune homme qui cachait son œil droit sous un bandeau aux couleurs sombre. Sébastian accourut au secours de son maître en envoyant un regard plein de haine avers le diable aux yeux dorés.

-Fautus, votre maître importune le mien.

-Michaelis, je ne peux pas empêcher sa grandeur de fairece qu'elle désire.

-Exact, je lui en ai intimé l'ordre.

-Fort bien.

Le serviteur des Phantomhive souleva Alois avant de le mettre dans les bras de son opposant avec un sourire amusé. Le démon aux lunettes ragea intérieurement jusqu'à que l'adolescent à la veste mauve lassé ordonne qu'il repose délicatement sur le sol. Il retourna vers Ciel cherchant à l'embrasser ce qui l'agaçait fortement et demanda à son majordome de l'en débarrasser. Sébastian somma à son rival de sortir du manoir avec un sourire toujours aussi postiche.

-Je ne veux pas partir, sauf si tu embrasses Sébastian.

Claude regarda son maître avec un pointe de haine et remonta ses lunettes noires en soupirant doucement.

-Bien votre grandeur.

-Maître ?

-Fait Sébastian, j'en ai marre de ce type alors fait tu ne vas pas mourir, je pense.

-Oui, mon lord.

Le serviteur s'inclina avant de s'avancer vers son rival. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement l'autre cherchant à nuire l'autre. Alois sourit triomphalement, il avait réussi son plan. Il savait que ces deux-là se détestait aussi bien qu'un félin déteste les chiens.

-Embrassez-moi à présent.

-Votre grandeur, il est temps d'arrêter vos plaisanteries et de prendre congé.

Claude prit l'adolescent à la chevelure dorée sous le bras avant de saluer ses hôtes et surtout Sébastian.


	2. Trop parfait

Personnage(s): Ciel

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce petit détail l'énervait, de tout ses serviteurs, seul Sébastian était performant dans sa tache et dans celle des autres parla même occasion. Ciel se regarda dans le miroir observant le pacte dans son œil. Sa vengeance accomplie, il ne serrait plus que poussières et ces domestiques maladroit aurait du mal à trouver un nouvel employeur compte tenu leur manie de détruire, de cramer, de se perdre et il en passait. Cette bande de fous toujours de bonne humeur lui manquerait sûrement dans son séjour en enfer. Il cria le nom de celui qui conduirait son âme dans la noirceur de cette endroit infernal.


	3. Arrêt de croissance

Personnage(s): Ciel  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La vengeance était une compagne amère que Ciel acceptait chaque jour. Il voyait Lizzie grandir et lui non. Est-ce que sa croissance était stoppée du fait qu'il était lié à un démon ? Il n'en savait rien, il resta sur sa position. La noble maison des Phantomhive retrouverait son honneur perdu voire plus. Il mangea sa part de gâteau que Sebastian avait faite comme d'habitude, elle était absolument délicieuse. Il arrivait parfois à se demander la véritable nature de son serviteur. Après tout, la gourmandise était un des principaux péchés, donc toute sa réflexion tombait à plat. Il avait choisi cette situation.


End file.
